


Sinking.

by WHERESTHELAMSSAUCE



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHERESTHELAMSSAUCE/pseuds/WHERESTHELAMSSAUCE
Summary: This is actually based off of a real event that happened during the war, but I included lams.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Sinking.

Alexander Hamilton, Charles Lee and some other soldiers were on the Hudson river moments before the British arrived cutting sacks of flour into the river. The group was across from the rest of the army and cutting the bags so the British could not get to them.

"Hurry up! The British are arriving soon!" A man called out amongst the group. Alexander glanced up as he sliced one open, letting the insides fall. The British were indeed coming at high speed levels. Alexander continued to cut the sacks a bit more hurried this time as he heard the other soldiers panic about their arrival. Charles Lee spoke up and commanded the group to retreat back onto the boat to cross the river where the rest of the army lays. But the downside to this is that Hamilton and a couple of soldiers got left behind. 

Alexander got up from his crouched position and began to usher the men away from the ships that were starting to light cannons and fire guns. Two men were wounded as they sprinted off to the boat, one falling limp as they continued to run. Alex looked back, seeing that the man was dead and winced. 

"Hamilton, hurry!" Lee called from the ship where the men boarded onto. Alex turned on his heel and began to bound towards their ship, boarding it quickly as they took off. The wounded man was tended to as the ship was hurried along the thick stretch of water.

"Incoming!"

Something hit the buffet of the ship and it lit on fire. The men scurried to the other side as the ship began to sink slowly. They had to swim across the river in order to survive. Nearly every soldier began diving into the water, abandoning the ship, yet Alex stayed behind once again and insisted on helping a soldier carry the wounded man. The two soldiers dove into the water and began swimming towards the shores at a slow pace. Alex heard something fire and turned around quickly before he dove into the waters. A sharp pain hit him in the side and he fell to his knees, covering his hip and wincing. His vision had gone slightly blurry over the next few seconds as he pushed himself back up, limping towards the edge of the boat and falling off into the cold Hudson and began to sink, his arms and legs floating above him as the blood trailed in thick amounts, mixing with the water.

"Where's Hamilton?!" Lee shouted over the constant fires and chatters from the army. He rushed to the last soldier that arrived onto the shore, exhausted and helped them up, grabbing their shoulders sternly. "You! Was Hamilton behind you?! Is he still in the water?!" Lee saw the soldier shake his head and glanced back up at the boat, which was completely submerged. He let out a whine and pointed in the opposite direction of the river, signaling for the men to start marching that way.

"Gen'ral's gonna kill me..." Charles said with a groan, taking off after the battalion he commanded. He knew deeply inside that Washington was probably not going to kill him, but he always seemed like a substitute father figure to Hamilton. It was a shame he had to go down that way, really was but sometimes the people your close to end up dying. Of course, that didn't make anything better at all, no, but it helped.

\--Time Skip--

"Gen'ral. I have some rather sad news to report to you, sir." Charles entered Washington's tent with a frown. George glanced up and nodded, allowing him access inside the fine tent. Oh.. he was not going to be happy about this, that was a fact.

"Well then. Please list the news, would you?" George said with a thin smile. Lee frowned and closed the curtains behind him, handing behind his back in a formally matter. ' _Please don't kill me_..' Charles Lee thought to himself as he opened his mouth to list the painful statement.

"Alexander Hamilton is dead-" 

George's smile faded, a frown forming on his mouth with his lips slightly ajar. "W-What...?" Charles shook his head, his curls falling in front of his face. George looked as if he wanted to hear more, yet didn't at the exact same time. Charles continued on with his report.

"Hamilton, a couple of soldiers and I were cutting bags of flour to stop the British from getting close to us. Once we were done, we boarded the ship and starting to make our way across the Hudson back to the rest of the army when our ship got fired at and began to sink. He was the last one off.. if he did get off the ship. He got shot in the side and was assumed drowned when the last soldier came onto land, gen'ral." He stuttered, seeing George turn around in hi chair and covered his head in his hands. Lee knew he was crying, but didn't bring it up.

Washington lifted his head, not making eye contact with the commander as he was still turned around. "Gather John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan and Gilbert Lafayette. Bring them to my tent, please. They deserve to know what happened if they wonder why he didn't return tonight." General commanded, a small voice crack sticking out during the 'Why he didn't return tonight' part. Charles Lee nodded and marched out of the tent, making his way to Lafayette's tent first.

"The general wishes to see you, Lafayette." Charles peeped in. Lafayette was sitting on his cot and got up, nodding and thanking Charles for the command and trotted out of the tent. He looked so happy.. Charles shook his head out of it and walked down the isles to John Laurens's tent next.

He peeped in, seeing Laurens nervously fiddle with his fingers as he sat on his and Hamilton's shared cot. Laurens looked up and glared, pushing himself up off the cot and walking over to Charles. 

"What is it, Lee?"

"The general wishes to see you, Laurens."

Laurens glare turned neutral and he nodded. Lee made way so Laurens could exit the tent with a fake smile splattered on his face. This wasn't going to be any fun at all..

"Mulligan, the general wants you at his tent." 

Mulligan spun around and beamed, thanking Lee for the information just like Lafayette had. Lee had frowned and closed Mulligan's tent, making his way to his own to mourn.

"You wished to see us, Mr. Washington?" Laurens smiled, entering the tent. George sadly nodded and insisted on the group to have a seat for the sad information they were about to receive about their deceased friend. 

"As you know, Mr. Hamilton had gone off to protect our land from the British from the army." They all nodded with grins. George winced and continued on. "They were fleeing when their ship got hit with one of the British's cannons and began to sink. Lee had informed be that Alexander never made it to shore and was shot in the side." Everyone's smile faded. "Alexander Hamilton had drowned in the Hudson. I'm sorry to be the one telling you this but-" George was interrupted by a sob from John Laurens.

"It isn't true! Tell me it isn't true~!" Laurens pleaded, tears running down his face. George sadly looked away and shook his head, tears rolling down his own cheeks. "Alex is strong.." John sobbed into his hands, being comforted by the two friends to his right and left. They were crying, too, but not as much as John. His lover just drowned in the Hudson.. John would never see him again...

"I'm sorry.." George frowned, wiping his eyes with his silk sleeves. "Do you want to have a drink to mourn him..?"

The three nodded hesitantly. George grabbed three glasses and a wine bottle, popping it open and pouring it into the glasses sadly. He picked them up and handed the glasses to the three men, which they drank with sorrowful cries..

Alexander trudged back to his camp, soaking, sneaking past the redcoats who were constantly on guard, looking around for any ambushes. He successfully made it to the camp and coincidentally ended up at George's tent, letting go of his side to properly stable himself before catching his breath. He slouched as he entered the tent after placing his hand back at his side and was greeted by his three friends and George drinking away for someone. He let out a wince, which caught their attention and they looked up, smiles reaching up to their eyes. They got up in their seats and were about to go and hug Alexander, going to tell him all that they were told about the ship sinking

That is, until Alexander let out a small wince and collapsed onto the ground, his hand falling off his side. He fell limp on the floor as they rushed to his side, turning him over and examining the wound. 

"Holy shi-" George tossed John a glare, shaking his head as he was about to curse. John apologized and picked up Alexander, bridal style and running out of the general's tent, followed by everyone else in it and towards the nurse's tent.

"Not again.." The nurse said as they set him down in a cot. John sat down next to Alexander and laughed at the nurse's comment, though in general being nervous for Alexander's sake. As the nurse worked on him, she told them that Alexander would be alright and should wake up soon. The group was relieved by that and went back to their tents soon after, besides John. Alex woke up, his eyes fluttering open to John next to him, smiling. 

"John..?" Alexander looked at him with a smile.

John looked around, nobody in sight and quickly kissed Alexander with a smirk. Of course, it was surprising at first but Alex gladly kissed him back, pulling away before the nurse entered back in the room. John leaned forward before he stood and whispered in Alexander's ear.

"Love ya~"


End file.
